


Demons, They Follow Me

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demonic Possession, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: Ray just watches as the demon slips into Mick’s body, the skin glowing with an electric blue light as it takes on Mick’s form. Mick’s screaming is slowing down, and the light is softening. The wind settles, and the candles snuff out completely.

---x 
In which Mick gets possessed, Ray gets sized up, and Snart is ready for a little fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the movie Ava's Possessions, which I wasn't overly fond of as a whole. I did however enjoy one of the side stories with a woman who wanted her demon back, which is partly where Mick's story comes from. 
> 
> This also feels unfinished, there's definitely more to this verse and I'd like to come back to it at a later date. At the moment, it seems more fun to leave it open. 
> 
> Title from Avenged Sevenfold's Demons.

Ray doesn’t know what leads him to think this is a good idea. Because this is Not A Good Idea.

Becoming friends with the convicted murderer and arsonist in his support group should probably have already ranked fairly high on his list of dumb decisions, but that was nothing compared to using black magic to invite a demon into said convicted murderer and arsonists soul. For kicks.

Ray watches as Mick draws the arcane symbols needed for the ritual out on the floor of the warehouse, each one repeatedly checked over before he moves on to the next.

“What if you can’t control it?” Ray asks, “I’ve seen you struggle with him in group, Rip says he’s the strongest demon he’s ever seen.”

“Rip’s a pussy.” Mick replies, “Group is court mandated. I don’t want my demon gone.”

He pauses in his painting and looks up to Ray, a wicked grin on his face, “We’re buddies.”

In a strange way, Ray envies Mick that. His own demon tore into the darkest parts of him, ripped out all his insecurities. It made him angry and bitter, made him try to destroy everyone around him, his family, his friends. ( _the bruises on his mother’s face, the broken capillaries in his ex-girlfriends eye, the fur beneath his fingernails, the blood in his mouth_ ) He doesn’t remember half the days he was possessed, and gets the feeling he doesn’t want to remember.

Eventually the pain made him slice himself open, anything to try and get it out of him, to give it a way to physically get out of him. He’s lucky to be alive, his twin brother finding him with a straight razor in one hand, and half his intestines in the other.

The experts say the demon left of its own accord, abandoning a sinking ship. Ray isn’t so sure, he feels like it’s still there, lurking, waiting to return and pull him apart again. It’s why he hasn’t worn the amulet in group yet, he’s afraid he won’t change because the monster never left.

“You done thinkin’ about kittens?” Mick’s voice cuts through everything. Ray looks up to find him still grinning manically, an old book in one hand and a lighter in the other, “I wanna get this party started.”

Ray offers him a crooked smile, gets to his feet, “Fun fact, I’m actually allergic to kittens.”

“Didn’t ask.”

“You just…”

“Are you helpin’ me or not, Haircut?” Mick cuts him off.

“Okay.”

Mick throws Ray a book, “The incantation is in Latin, doesn’t look that different from Klingon.”

Ray scans over the incantation. It looks very different from Klingon, Mick knows nothing. It does seem simple enough to pronounce, he’s not likely to rain hell down on the city.

Mick goes round the symbols, placing candles by each of them and lighting them. He pockets the lighter, and pulls something from his jacket. Ray recognizes it at the amulet that Rip uses to invite their demons in during group. He opens his mouth to ask how Mick got it before realising he doesn’t want to know.

Mick places the heavy amulet around his neck, settles it over his heart and moves to stand in the centre of the symbols.

“Do it.”

“Are you sure about this, Mick?” Ray asks, “I mean, what if…”

Mick fixes Ray with a glare that makes Ray’s balls want to crawl up inside himself. Ray forces a smile, “Okay.”

Mick drops to his knees, holds his arms out and raises his head to the skies. His eyes are closed, and there’s a wicked smile across his face.

Ray takes that as his cue.

“ _hoc non reale est, carmine”_

Ray hazards a look over at Mick. He’s still as the grave, and the amulet on his chest is starting to glow softly.

_“questus sum ego vos non habentes”_

The candles are starting to flicker, and the amulets light is getting brighter, an electric blue against Mick’s chest. It seems wrong, for someone who burns so hot to have such a cool colour. There seems to be a wind storm around him, whipping up his jacket. __  
  
“quod circa daemones” 

Ray can feel the magic flowing now, his hands are starting to tingle and the words are coming out of him in a voice he doesn’t recognise as his own. He worries that his demon is surfacing, but it’s not possible, his demon is gone, he’s _gone_.

He looks to Mick. His body is pulsing, the skin rippling across his muscles. His eyes are wide open now, and glowing with the same blue as the amulet.

“FINISH IT.” Mick cries.

Ray turns back to the book, the words seem to be shaking on the page and Ray’s eyes feel like they’re burning. He forces his way through the pain for Mick, who knows what a half finished ritual could do to the man? _  
  
“ASINUM STULTUM SUAM INGREDI_ _”_ Ray roars the words. No sooner has he finished the incantation, than the book shoots a painful cold burn through his arms. He drops the book to the floor, narrowly missing his own foot. He bends to retrieve it, but a scream from Mick stops him in his track.

Mick has fallen forward, his head bowed and his hands clawing at the cement floor. The amulet has stuck to his chest, burning blue through the grey Henley. He’s screaming, and Ray wants to rush and help, to hold him or tear the amulet from him. He knows from experience, from group not to get close, the demon could transfer, could escape, could find an innocent host.

Ray just watches as the demon slips into Mick’s body, the skin glowing with an electric blue light as it takes on Mick’s form. Mick’s screaming is slowing down, and the light is softening. The wind settles, and the candles snuff out completely.

Mick’s breathing heavily, as he and the demon take a moment to pull themselves together, to curl into one another.

“M-Mick?”

Mick doesn’t respond, simply breathes deeply as the light fades away. Ray chances moving closer, taking care to stay out of arms reach, outside the circle.

“Mick?”

Mick’s head snaps to face Ray, eyes the same electric blue as the demon’s energy.

“ _Raymond._ ” The voice purrs, a voice so unlike Mick’s, softer, more seductive, layered over the gravelly tones of Mick’s own.

“Mick.”

“He’s in here, but for the moment, it’s Snart.” Mick, Snart says. (This is going to get confusing).

Mick pushes himself to his feet, and rolls his shoulders, his neck, stretches out his limbs as if he’s been sleeping for long hours. Everything cracks as he stretches out his body. Snart looks over the body he’s inhabiting, stretches the hands out, as if he’s preparing to do some damage with them.

“Mmm, you’ve excelled yourself with this one, Mick.” Snart says, surveying Ray as if he’s a piece of meat, “He looks delicious.”

Ray crosses his arms over his chest, pulls in on himself a little.

“Come closer, _Raymond_.”

The way Snart says his name sends an involuntary shiver through Ray’s body. Mick is a handsome man, but Ray’s been content to admire from afar. He doesn’t like one night stands, and Mick doesn’t seem like the type to settle down and adopt geckos. Snart’s purring voice though, Jesus, if he weren’t a demon, Ray would seriously be rethinking his one night stand rule.

Ray is stood at the edge of the pentagram, before he even realises he’s been moving. He’s almost within arms reach of Snart, and he wants to break the invisible mystical barrier and cross over.

And at the same time, he wants to stay away. The voice telling him to stay away sounds more like him, the one urging him over like Snart.   

Ray takes a step back, rubs at his head, “You’re in my head.”

The answering purr is all Mick, but the smile across his face is something foreign, Snart. Mick wasn’t kidding when he claimed the pair worked in sync together.

“Perceptive.” Snart’s voice is stronger again, “You do know I’m only staying in here as a courtesy to you.”

He walks to the edge of the pentagram, the very tip of one of the points. Mick moves with a feline grace that he’s never possessed so long as Ray has known him, and it’s unsettling.

“I could cross right over with no consequence, so long as Mick is still wearing the amulet.”

He extends an arm past the edge of the star, flexes his fingers, “No fire, no ice, no pain.”

He looks up at Ray, right in the eyes, “Now come to me.”

Ray’s feet are moving before he can stop himself, and in a second he’s nose to nose with Snart-Mick. His eyes are a blazing blue, different from their usual hazel shade. Snart’s hands come up to touch Ray’s face, fingers tracing across every inch of it.

“You are _very pretty_.” Snart’s voice purrs sweetly, “I’m going to have a _lot_ of fun with you.”

He leans in, and presses a firm but brief kiss to Ray’s lips. He’s grinning as he pulls away, still holding Ray’s face.

“What do you say we get started?”

\---x

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The incantation is a terrible Google translate job, because I've watched way too many horror films to look for an actual Latin incantation. If you're interested, [this is what I translated](http://i.imgur.com/cad6iYO.png). 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com)


End file.
